


Surprise

by shiningning



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningning/pseuds/shiningning
Summary: "Hello. You're Yeonjun hyung's friends, right?"Soobin frozed. He knows that cheerful voice so well.No way.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Surprise

"Hyung, stop sighing. You're bothering me." Beomgyu dropped the box on his empty bed.

Soobin glanced at his roommate/friend. 

Beomgyu took a breath and sat.

"Fine. Tell me about it."

"Remember what I told you yesterday about Kai?" Soobin started.

Of course, who wouldn't? Soobin is not that showy or talkative unless he talks about the said boy. 

Soobin mostly described Kai as an adorable and pretty boy who clings and loves him the most. 

Although Beomgyu never met him, he saw his pictures with Soobin and he hates to admit it but yes, Kai is so cute and pretty for a boy. Beomgyu always thought that pretty boys are annoying but Kai is an exception.

"You know we rarely call or message each other since I entered college and him moving several houses and I did everything just to visit him last week but..." Soobin paused.

"But?" 

"Whenever I asked him where he enrolled college, he was changing and avoiding the topic as if it's a virus."

"Hyung... You crossed the long distance for him?" 

'And still call Kai as his cutie patootie baby brother?' Beomgyu thoughts. If that's not love, he don't know what that is.

"Yeah? Well, I missed him and his family and... he bet I won't crossed the distance because he'll be here this week."

"You can't just wait to see him." Beomgyu snorted.

"You're right."

Beomgyu smiled, annoyed at his dumb friend. Shameless.

Beomgyu gets up and throw a leather jacket on Soobin.

"We have 1 week, Soob. You promised to go with me in this double blind date."

Soobin whipped his head, looking horrified.

"Hyung. You're in your third year now and you never had a boyfriend or girlfriend in your college years. Atleast date someone. You're wasting your looks."

"But we don't know them?"

"That's why it's called blind date, dumb-dumb."

"I'm allergic to strangers."

"We're strangers 2 years ago."

"That's---"

"Yeonjun said the other one is cute and probably your type."

Soobin closed his mouth and wore the leather jacket. As if he has a choice. Beomgyu will dragged him out of their doom, dead or alive.

"Yeonjun said it was two roommates but the other one excused himself yesterday but thankfully, Yeonjun's new roommate is so friendly and kinda adventurous. He said yes the moment Yeonjun asked him."

Soobin looked at Beomgyu after locking the door.

"New roommate?"

Yeonjun doesn't have a roommate since last year because the previous one graduated. Suddenly, he decided he can afford the place alone.

"Yes but this one is his friend's cousin so he considered it. He didn't regret it tho. He said, it's not that bad to have a cute roommate."

"A freshman?"

"Yep."

"I'm afraid I can't date a baby."

"Hyung stop acting like freshmen are babies. He's cute, yes, but Yeonjun swears he's tall and bigger than him."

"How is that cute?"

Soobin suddenly puckered his lips because he knows someone who is tall and big but still cute.

+×+

Taehyun looked at his bestfriend and shook his head.

Kai has been talking nonstop. For a first-timer, he doesn't look nervous at all.

"Are you sure this is your first time?"

Kai dropped his hand and put it on his waist.

"Taehyunnie, I told you everything what happens in my daily life. Why are you asking me tho? You, are you nervous?" Kai grinned.

"Yes, for you. This is your first time. I don't want you to have your first date a disaster."

"Aww. Don't worry. I heard this is like meeting new friends."

"But I know you're not that fond of strangers."

"Hmm, that's true but you're with me right? And Yeonjun hyung said he's friends with these two."

Taehyun smiled at his cute bff and fixed his hair.

"Don't cut your hair, ningning. You're the prettiest like this."

Kai flashed his toothy grin and snuggles closer to the smaller boy.

"Yeonjun hyung said they're on the foodcourt. The one wears a black leather jacket and the other one wears a grey sweater."

"Okay. Here we go!"

Taehyun laughed at Kai and let him get dragged.

-

"Stop shaking your knees, hyung."

Everytime there's a pair walking towards their direction, Soobin can't help but to sweat.

He's good at acting cool but this one is different. He wants to scream for he don't know reason.

Soobin planted his head on his hands.

"Oh? Someone with blue hoodie waves his hand. I think that's them. They're looking at us."

Soobin let out a shaky breath.

"Hello. You're Yeonjun hyung's friends, right?"

Soobin frozed. He knows that cheerful voice so well.

No way.

Soobin lift his head and his eyes widened.

"Hueningie?!

The boy in the blue hoodie turns his eyes on Soobin.

Kai beams seeing his Soobin hyung.

"Soobinie hyung? Hyung?! Oh my God!" Kai excitedly runs to their side and unexpectedly lift the bigger one's body to pull him into a hug.

The other two looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

Obviously knows what's up with the two.

"Hi. I'm Beomgyu."

"Taehyun."

The two sat and decided to look at the food menu.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai made a space between them but didn't let go of Soobin.

"Surprise?"

Soobin narrowed his eyes and squeezed Kai into a hug again. Kai squeaked and let Soobin squeezed him. He deserved it.

After some minutes, Soobin finally let go of Kai and told him to sit.

"So, this is Kai." Beomgyu smirked at Kai who smiled innocently.

"Yes?"

Beomgyu looked at Soobin for a second because he's right, Kai looks like a baby. He can't afford to think what goes on in Soobin's mind whenever he calls Kai's name in his dreams because Soobin talks a lot on his sleep.

Soobin seems to understand Beomgyu because he pinched his thighs.

-

After eating together, the two pairs decided to watch movies separately because their preferences are different. 

After settling on their seat, Soobin finally realized that it was a date. A date with Hueningkai.

They did a lot like this before but this time, it feels different. It really feels like a date. Soobin's heart wants to explode.

They made it into the half of the movie when Kai finally noticed Soobin's weird behaviour.

"Hyung, I'm about to finish our popcorn but you, are you okay?" Kai leaned to him and Soobin's breath hitched.

Their faces are too close.

His eyes dropped on Kai's lips.

It's shining and smells like butter. He... He wants to k--

"Hyung, my eyes are up here."

When Soobin looked at Kai's eyes, it was filled with mischief.

He definitely knows.

Suddenly, Kai bit his lips.

What a fucking tease.

Soobin closed his eyes and he hears Kai's giggles.

He knows it and he's challenging him. No. He's not weak. He won't give in. 'He's just teasing you, Soobin. He's like that. A walking-tease.'

Come to think of it, those subtle touches, those meaningful glances, and those kisses near his lips. It's not coincidence. He's not being delusional, right?

Kai likes him too. Right?

When Soobin opened his eyes, Kai was still staring at him. Except this time, his stares are warm. Those stares he gives whenever he told Soobin how much he misses him.

"Kai..."

"I know."

Soobin gulped.

"I love you too, hyung."

Soobin gasped when Kai cupped his face.

But before Kai leans to kiss him, Soobin did it first.

The moment his lips touch Kai's, he can't stop himself but to push himself closer to Kai. Kissing him deeper with desperation.

He waited so long for this.

Kai's lips tasted like how the buttered popcorn smell and just like how he thought, Kai mostly tasted like sweet fruits.

When Soobin pulled away, Kai smiled at him.

"I love you." Soobin whispered.

Kai kissed him again as a response.


End file.
